


3:17 am

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: At precisely 3:17 in the morning, Midorima was rudely awoken by an incoming call from Takao.





	3:17 am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KnB discord server, team starburst. Takes place in Midorima & Takao's third year at Shutoku. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ^^

At precisely 3:17 in the morning, Midorima was rudely awoken by an incoming call from Takao.

The previous day had brought about Shutoku’s first-place win in the inter-high, one victory to be marked in Midorima’s last year of high school. To celebrate the occasion, he, Takao, and the rest of the team had gone out to eat and celebrate. While Midorima had no problem with that particular part of the festivities, he had decided to opt out of what followed: a trip to one of the area’s most notable karaoke bars. It wasn’t as though he was quite as much of a stickler when it came to having fun as he had been in his first year, but it was still a Sunday night, and they did have class in the morning. However, being in high enough spirits that he didn’t want to rain on the others’ parade, he went home on his own with a careful warning note of “See you tomorrow.”

Apparently, his warning wasn’t heeded in the slightest, because Takao had sent him a text a little before midnight saying that he and the other third-years had “acquired” some booze and were going to finish up their celebrations the fun way- and now, over three hours later, they were still at it.

Midorima sighed and answered his phone. Even though he didn’t want to spoil the jovial mood, he still had his limits.

_“--know that friends don’t let friends drunk dial.”_

_“But Iwaaaaaaata, I need to--”_

_“No, I’m not letting you-- stop grabbing my arm! I’m not letting you call him!”_

Barely restraining a frustrated groan, Midorima stared at his phone. Takao wasn’t even supposed to have called him in the first place. From the other side of the line, Midorima could hear the sound of scuffling, and finally a resigned whine.

_“You’re not getting your phone back until you sober up, Takao.”_

_“Putting someone else’s pocket in your phone is rude, you know.”_

_“I think you mean someone else’s phone in--”_

_“Iwata, I’m so goddamn in love with him it’s not even funny.”_

Midorima paused, letting his thumb hover over the “end call” button. There was no point in continuing to listen to the conversation, as it was merely drunken rambling, and Takao clearly didn’t intend on having Midorima as his audience.

But hearing Takao menton love- that was new, wasn’t it?

Well, if he was to eavesdrop a bit, nobody would know.

_“Geez… you’re really hopeless, Takao.”_

_“I knoooooow… and he probably doesn’t even like me back!”_

_“With that guy, who knows? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him talk about liking anyone.”_

_“So d’you think Shin-chan and I have a chance, then? If he doesn’t like anyone else?”_

Midorima dropped his phone on his bed.

Him. They were talking about him.

It took several moments for Midorima to unscramble his thoughts, only barely picking up the next part of the conversation. He heard a sigh coming from Iwata, and then,

_“I can’t say for sure. But you both put up with each other, right? You with your flirting and nicknames, him with his weird superstitious stuff and the stick up his ass?”_

_“Yeah, but… what if he’s just humoring me, you know? Or… or what if he doesn’t even swing that way? I don’t know what I’d do, Iwata.”_

_“Takao, you’re really drunk. Maybe you need to get some rest. But I’m sure he likes you as much as you like him--”_

_“How couldn’t I like him? He’s got-- he’s got that brilliant smile that only I get to see, and he’s secretly such a tsundere who cares too much about everyone and everything, and his fingers are so long and have you even seen when he runs his fingers through his hair? And his eyelashes, and his voice when it’s all deep and panting after practice--”_

_“Okay, let’s get you to bed.”_

Midorima was blushing furiously by that point, grateful that Iwata had (unknowingly) spared him from further embarrassment. After several seconds of whining from a very inebriated Takao, Midorima decided it was best to hang up; He had heard enough. He checked his bedside clock, surprised to see that only four minutes had passed when it had felt like a lifetime. Somehow, he knew he wasn’t going to get enough sleep that night.

At precisely 3:21 in the morning, Midorima realized that Takao was in love with him.

And at precisely 7:35 in the morning, when Takao, hungover yet still waiting eagerly by Midorima’s door (rickshaw long abandoned,) gave him a tired smile and asked if he slept well, Midorima realized the feeling might be mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can contact me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
